


A Hero Comes Along

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Accidental hero, Community: trope_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Eric intervenes in an abduction only to get hurt. Callen and Sam find the real bad guys and take them down.





	A Hero Comes Along

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Accidental Hero square of my Trope Bingo card. This is gen, no different to the sort of thing you'd see on the show.

Callen stormed down the hospital corridor in the direction of the waiting room where he could just see Deeks pacing around.

“G, hold up,” Sam called from behind him, but he was having none of it.

Reaching the door, Callen shoved through it. “Deeks!” he called out. “What the hell happened?”

“Callen,” Deeks raised his arms in a placatory manner, as Sam hurried in the door behind his partner.

“Mr Callen!” He hadn’t noticed Hetty standing to one side, near a water cooler, but he ignored her as well.

“Deeks!” he said again impatiently.

“Where’s Kensi and Nell?” Deeks asked, looking to Sam for a more rational response.

“On their way,” Sam said calmly. “Why don’t we all just sit down and take a minute.” He put a hand on Callen’s shoulder, only to be shrugged off immediately.

“I don’t need to sit down, I need answers,” Callen insisted.

“Mr Callen!” This time Hetty was a lot louder and Callen finally turned to look at her. “Please remember this is a hospital,” she said more quietly.

Callen stuck his jaw out in a stubborn look they were all familiar with, but slumped into a beat up looking couch.

“Thank you,” Hetty said, moving to sit beside him. Sam took an armchair next to the couch, while Deeks sat in the one opposite.

“So what happened?” Callen was calmer and less strident, but he still had an icy glare for Deeks when he asked the question this time.

“Shouldn’t we wait for Nell and Kensi?” Deeks stalled, not wanting to repeat the explanation multiple times.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Sam agreed.

“I believe Mr Deeks has the right of it,” Hetty added.

Callen didn’t argue, instead turning his glare on the floor between his feet and crossing his arms in a manner reminiscent of a petulant teenager. 

Fortunately, it wasn’t long before Nell and Kensi hurried through the door of the waiting room, both looking anxious.

“Deeks,” Kensi called to her partner and he was on his feet quickly to accept her hug.

“I’m fine Kensi,” he offered quietly, but didn’t let go.

Nell stood back, wringing her hands anxiously, so Hetty went over to her. “Don’t worry dear, Eric is going to be just fine,” she said reassuringly.

“What happened?” Nell asked in a pleading tone.

Hetty guided her to the couch and Callen hurriedly stood up, allowing the women to take the seat. He went to lean against the wall instead, watching the group closely as they waited for Deeks to finally explain what was going on and why Eric was in the hospital.

Deeks took a deep breath before he began his explanation. “Eric and I had been surfing,” he said. “We were finished and heading back to my truck, when I stopped to talk to a buddy. Eric went on ahead because we were due to meet Nell and Kensi for brunch. The next thing I knew, I heard a lot of yelling and then someone screaming.”

Deeks paused for breath and saw that everyone else was watching him intently, hanging on his every word.

“Go on, Mr Deeks,” Hetty said encouragingly.

He nodded and continued his recitation. “My buddy and I ran towards where the yelling was coming from and Eric was there struggling with a guy. I called out to challenge him just as he attacked Eric with a knife. My buddy had his gun out and shot the guy, then called it in.”

Nell was crying now, tears streaming down her face and Kensi's eyes were brimming as well. Callen and Sam had identical murderous expressions on their faces. Hetty just looked stoic.

“Who was he?” Sam asked.

Deeks looked at him. “Turns out he was a serial rapist, LAPD have been looking for him for the last six weeks. Eric spotted him with his latest victim, trying to force her into his van in the parking lot.”

“And is he alive?” Callen asked in an icy tone.

Deeks shook his head. “My buddy took him out,” he said.

“Who is this buddy?” Sam wanted to know.

“Detective Schmidt,” Deeks said. “He works in Robbery Homicide. IA will have to investigate, but they already said it was a clean shoot.”

“What about Eric?” Nell interrupted.

Hetty patted her hand. “He’s going to be fine dear,” she said. “He’s in surgery but the doctor has already said he should make a full recovery.”

“How did you get here so fast Hetty?” Kensi questioned, as she squeezed Nell’s hand.

“I was in the area already when Mr Deeks called me to apprise me of the situation,” she said calmly.

“What about the woman?” Sam asked.

“Thanks to Mr Beale’s timely intervention, she is unharmed, though obviously shaken up,” Hetty explained. 

“Guess this means that Eric’s a hero,” Sam observed.

Nell looked up at that, wiping her face as she turned to Sam. “Really?” she asked.

“Think about it,” Sam said. “He saved that woman and enabled LAPD to take out a serial offender.”

She managed a watery smile. “He’ll be so proud,” she said.

“He should be,” Callen added. He looked less angry now that they knew Eric was going to be okay.

*

They sat waiting for a few hours, chatter eventually dying out. Callen even appeared to be asleep, where he sat against the back wall, Sam perched next to him on a chair. Finally a doctor appeared at the entrance to the waiting room.

“Family of Eric Beale?” he asked.

Callen was on his feet instantly. “That’s us,” he said.

The doctor looked round the room, eyes lingering on Sam. “All of you?”

“All of us,” Callen said firmly, eyes icy as he stared at the doctor.

“Okay,” the doctor said. “The good news is that we expect Mr Beale to make a full recovery. There was some damage to his liver, but we were able to repair that without any issues. He will need close monitoring for the next couple of days to ensure there are no complications such as an infection, but that isn’t likely.”

“When can we see him?” Nell asked, wringing her hands again. Kensi put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

“He’s being moved to a room in a little while, you’ll be able to see him then,” the doctor said. “A nurse will come and get you once he’s settled.”

“Thank you doctor,” Hetty said, stepping forward to shake his hand.

“Not at all,” he replied with a professional smile, before leaving.

Sam stepped forward. “We should get something to eat while we wait,” he suggested.

Nell shook her head. “I can’t eat,” she said. “But you guys can go ahead.”

“How about Sam and I go get something for everyone, bring it back here?” Deeks suggested.

That earned surprised looks from both Kensi and Callen, but Hetty spoke before anyone else could. “That sounds like a very good idea Mr Deeks and I am happy to pay.”

“That’s very generous of you Hetty,” Deeks replied.

“Nonsense,” she said with a shake of the head, opening her bag to take out her wallet.

“What does anyone want?” Sam asked, resigned to his role of delivery guy along with Deeks.

A few minutes later, the two of them left and the women settled back into their seats.

“I’m going to stretch my legs,” Callen said and hurried out the room before anyone could respond.

*

When Sam and Deeks got back to the waiting room, they immediately noticed Callen’s absence.

“Where’s G?” Sam asked, looking around.

“Right here,” Callen said from behind him. He had his phone in his hand.

“Everything alright?” Sam asked.

Callen smirked. “Fine,” he said. “Lunch?” he added.

“Of course,” Deeks said, starting to distribute the food to the rest of the group.

The room was quiet as they ate, until a nurse appeared in the doorway. 

“Family of Eric Beale?” she asked.

“That’s us,” Deeks said with a smile.

The nurse nodded. “Mr Beale is settled in his room now, if you’d like to come with me,” she said. “There’s another waiting area you can use, it is only two visitors at a time.”

They all quickly tidied up the remains of their food, before following after the nurse. 

Callen turned to Nell as they walked. “Do you mind if Sam and I go first?” he asked. “We have an appointment soon that we can’t miss.”

“We do?” Sam asked, looking at his partner in surprise.

Callen nodded but didn’t say anything else.

“That’s fine Callen,” Nell said. 

Kensi interjected. “If Deeks and I go next, then we can leave you with Eric for as long as you can stay,” she said.

“Thanks Kensi,” Nell said with a smile. 

“I will stay with you my dear, if you don’t mind?” Hetty added.

“I’d like that Hetty,” Nell said and this time her smile was less strained.

*

Once they reached the hospital room, Sam and Callen went inside, while the rest of the group carried on to the waiting room the nurse pointed out to them.

“We won’t be long,” Callen said with a nod to them.

“Take as long as you need,” Nell said. “I don’t mind guys, really.”

In the room, Eric was hooked up to various machines and looked even paler than he normally did. He opened his eyes as they approached the bed and looked blearily at them.

“Hey Eric,” Sam said, grabbing his foot gently.

“Sam, Callen, what happened?” he asked.

“You don’t remember?” Callen asked gently.

Eric frowned. “Surfing with Deeks,” he said eventually. “Then nothing. Why am I in the hospital guys?”

He was starting to look worried now and the heart monitor indicated his agitation, beeping faster.

“Hey, it’s all good,” Sam said, squeezing his foot again. “You were a hero. You stopped some guy who was trying to abduct a woman. You’re gonna be fine, I promise.”

“Really?” Eric sounded surprised, though whether that was because of what Sam said he’d done or because Sam said he’d be okay wasn’t clear.

“Really,” Callen told him with a smile. “Just be prepared for some angst from Nell, okay?”

He managed a smile at that. “I can imagine,” he agreed.

“Alright, we have to go, but Kensi and Deeks are going to be here in a minute, followed by Hetty and Nell.”

Eric looked surprised. “Hetty’s here?”

“Everyone was worried about you,” Sam said.

“Get some rest when you can,” Callen told him. “We’ll see you soon.”

“Thanks guys,” Eric managed to smile.

“No problem,” Sam patted his foot one last time before following his partner out the room.

Callen went to fetch Kensi and Deeks, so Sam waited just outside the room for his partner.

“So what’s up G?” Sam asked as they left Kensi and Deeks at the door to Eric’s room. 

“A lead on a case,” Callen said, heading for the elevator to take them back to the ground floor. 

Sam frowned as he pressed the button. “That just has to be dealt with now?”

Callen nodded. “’Fraid so Big Guy,” he said.

Once they were headed downwards, Sam turned to his partner. “What’s really going on G?” he asked.

Callen frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“I know you G,” he said. “This isn’t about one of our cases, so level with me.”

Callen sighed. “Okay, but can you wait till we’re in the car?”

Sam nodded agreement. “Where are we going?”

“Long Beach,” Callen told him.

Sam wanted to ask why there, but refrained for the moment. As soon as they were on the road though, he was ready to demand answers.

“Where in Long Beach?” he asked.

Callen glanced up from his phone. “Nick’s on Second,” he told his partner.

Sam input the address into his GPS and settled into his seat. “Talk,” he ordered Callen.

Callen sighed. “We’re going to look for Schmidt,” he replied.

“Deeks’s buddy? Why?”

“Because there’s something hinky going on,” Callen said simply.

“Hinky?” Sam was incredulous as he glanced across at Callen, who looked deadly serious.

Callen shrugged. “It works,” he defended his word choice. “I read the reports relating to LAPD’s case against the rapist. That guy was operating in a very small area of the city, which was nowhere near what happened today.”

“I read those reports too,” Sam agreed. “LAPD had a task force working the area, the guy could have decided to move to a different area, because of the pressure from all those officers flooding the area.”

Callen shook his head. “I also read the FBI profile,” he admitted. “They were pretty adamant he wouldn’t operate outside his comfort zone. So I did a little digging.”

He fell silent and Sam glanced across at him again, as they waited at a stop light.

“Tell me G,” Sam said. “I didn’t know there was a profile.”

Callen shifted in his seat. “A friend got it for me,” he said. “When you went out to get lunch, I did a little research on Schmidt. Guy’s not very well regarded, has a bad rep and isn’t anything to do with the sex crimes division. He primarily works on commercial auto theft, not in Robbery Homicide. And despite what Deeks said, they’re not really buddies.”

“Deeks lied to us?”

Callen shrugged. “Fudged the truth a little maybe,” he said. “He does know the guy, they did a few courses together, but don’t seem to keep in touch.”

“And you found all this out how?” Sam asked. “Deeks and I weren’t gone that long.”

Callen just shrugged again, not answering the question. “I also found out that the description of the guy who allegedly got shot today didn’t match the descriptions that do exist of the serial rapist.”

Sam pulled over to the side of the road, killing the engine and turning to his partner. “Just where the hell did you get all this stuff G?” he demanded.

“I have contacts,” Callen said, jaw set.

“I’m aware of that,” Sam told him. They both did, it was part of the job.

Callen turned to look at him. “Well then. Anyway, I don’t think that what happened today was real. It won’t take long for someone in LAPD to clue into that either. I want to get to Schmidt first, because whatever the truth of things, he was responsible for Eric getting hurt and I’m not going to stand for that.”

Sam stared at his partner, Callen just stared back. Sam broke first. “Alright,” he said. “Let’s go find this guy.”

Callen smiled at that. “Thanks Big Guy,” he said, reaching out to briefly touch Sam’s shoulder.

“You’re explaining to Hetty though,” Sam told him as he restarted the car.

“Of course,” Callen was amused now.

Sam glanced at him. “Let me guess, she already knows?”

Callen smirked at him. “What do you think?”

Sam just shook his head in resignation.

*

A few hours later, the team gathered back at Eric’s bedside in the hospital. Schmidt was in custody, along with the guy he’d supposedly shot. 

“The victim wasn’t involved,” Hetty told them, as she explained things with the help of Sam and Callen.

“But she wasn’t really in danger?” Eric asked.

“I wouldn’t say that,” Sam told him. “She was an ex-partner of Collins, the guy who was trying to abduct her. He couldn’t accept it was over, so he could have done anything to her.”

“You really were a hero Eric,” Kensi said.

Deeks was shaking his head, unable to take in what they’d heard. “I’m really sorry,” he said. “I can’t believe Schmidt played me like that.”

“It wasn’t planned Deeks,” Callen said. “You and Eric weren’t supposed to be there. He wasn’t expecting to see someone he knew or have a civilian intervene in the abduction. It was going to be all him. He was planning to be the hero.”

“But wouldn’t it have come out anyway?” Nell asked. “You said that this Collins guy didn’t match the descriptions given by the real victims of the rapist.”

“Maybe,” Callen said. “There were enough differences between what the various victims said that they could have gotten away with it. I think the real downfall was having it happen so far away from the area where the real perpetrator is acting.”

“But LAPD might have ignored all that in the belief they’d found their guy,” Eric suggested.

“Until the real guy struck again,” Sam said grimly.

“That would have been a problem,” Hetty agreed. “However, I’m sure that it would have been explained away somehow and the facts of what happened today were real enough that LAPD would believe they had caught a real sexual predator.”

“So what now?” Nell asked.

“Now we all need to go home and let Mr Beale get some rest,” Hetty told them. “The FBI are dealing with Collins and Schmidt and have also brought in their profiling team from Quantico to help solve the serial case.”

With that, they all said their goodnights and headed out the door. Eric looked less than happy to see them all leave, but they’d been reassured he would be going home in only a few days.

“A good day’s work everyone,” Hetty told them, as they waited for the elevator. “I will see you all in the office in the morning.”

The team all acknowledged her statement with nods and murmurs, piling into the car together. Kensi put an arm around Nell, who looked unhappy at having to leave.

“Why don’t you stay with us tonight?” she suggested. Deeks nodded agreement.

“Thanks Kensi,” Nell said. “I’d like that.”

Hetty nodded her approval. “That sounds like a good idea my dear.”

Callen and Sam leaned against the back wall as the elevator started moving. “Dinner at mine G?” Sam asked his partner quietly.

Callen nodded agreement, shifting closer to Sam under the pretense of the cab being crowded. It had been a long day and home cooked food was more appealing than take out right now.

Once out of the hospital, they all went their separate ways, looking forward to a relaxing evening before going back to their more usual type of crime fighting the next day. It hadn’t been a normal day for the Office of Special Projects, but justice had still been served.


End file.
